creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Datei:Rainbow Factory Awoken PMV
Beschreibung If you haven't read Rainbow Factory by Aurora Dawn, you can read it here http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Rainbow_Factory For thoes who think i made this, READ the bucking descreption Throw together rainbow factory and awoken as one, sins awoken is the second part of rainbow factory LYRICS: Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology It's easy to misjudge that floating city With it's alluring decor and social psychology But with all great things comes a great responsibility That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability How, you ask, are they up to the task To which the answer is in a simple facility (music break) In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true (music break) In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through LYRICS AWOKEN: What cause have I to feel glad? I've built my life on judgement and causing pain I don't know those eyes I see in the bloodstained chrome Now everything that I've had And everything I've known have been thrown away; And with time, I've come to find this isn't my home I've stoked the fire Seen more pain than you can know The tears of the broken have washed away my soul Pushed by desire To change the way my stream will flow Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control I try my best to block out the screams But they're haunting me in my dreams Please, break my shackles, I want it to stop I man these wretched machines Day in, day out, the grinding wears on my brain Undermining my sanity, making me question my reality But life is not as it seems Should I take a chance for freedom and throw it all down the drain? I've been imprisoned, please burn my transgressions away I've stoked the fire Seen more pain than you can know The tears of the broken have washed away my soul Pushed by desire To change the way my stream will flow Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control I try my best to block out the screams But they're haunting me in my dreams Please, break my shackles, I want it to stop I've stoked the fire Seen more pain than you can know The tears of the broken have washed away my soul Pushed by desire To change the way my stream will flow Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control I'm sick of hurting, Sick of thinking it's all I do I break those around me, those spared are very few But the bright sun is burning And my sky shines, ever blue Friendships surround me; I'm becoming a part of you I try my best to block out the screams But they're haunting me in my dreams Please, break my shackles, I want it to stop All credits goes to WoodenToaster/Glaze for the songs and the pmv's to BronyDanceParty http://www.youtube.com/user/WoodenToaster http://www.youtube.com/user/BronyDanceParty Kategorie:Videos